The purpose of this training grant program is to provide funding for six predoctoral and three postdoctoral trainees in the area of symptom management. The objectives for this training program are to: 1) prepare trainees with the knowledge and skills necessary to conduct research and scholarly activities related to symptom experience, management, and health-related outcomes for pain, dyspnea, and sleep disturbance, 2) mentor trainees to develop and implement programs of research on these symptoms in diverse populations across the illness trajectory in a variety of health care settings, 3) prepare trainees with grant skills that include writing, conducting, and administering a funded grant, and 4) increase the number of ethnically diverse nurse scholars prepared to conduct research on symptoms. Included in the training program's faculty are the two Program Directors and six additional core faculty, six supporting nursing faculty from the Center for Symptom Management, and 14 affiliated faculty with multi- disciplinary research related to symptom management. The predoctoral training curriculum includes the doctoral program curriculum, including research residencies, and a 3-quarter ProSeminar on Nursing Issues in Symptom Research. Postdoctoral training programs will be tailored to individual needs, with each program of study focused on complex issues and advanced methodologies related to symptoms or symptom clusters. All Postdoctoral fellows will attend the predoctoral ProSeminars, concurrent with an additional 1.5 hour weekly Postdoctoral ProSeminar. In addition to the 3-quarter ProSeminars, Summer Quarter will be spent in a required ProSeminar on grant management and activities involved in directing a research team. Throughout their 2-year postdoctoral program, residency experiences in research, clinical, and teaching will be tailored to individual goals. Predoctoral and postdoctoral training to prepare nursing scholars with advanced knowledge of nursing theory and practice related to symptom management, with rigorous qualitative and quantitative research training, is essential to move nursing knowledge forward. The faculty at UCSF School of Nursing are in a unique position to provide this essential training program because of our programs of research and collaborative experiences with others involved in symptom-related research.